


История не о каминах, шарфах и мобильных телефонах

by deva_gor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: ещё одна рождественская история





	История не о каминах, шарфах и мобильных телефонах

**Author's Note:**

> написано на коллаж Нардин  
> https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2017/12/3adaccaa9054b401cbb5fc6e2a23a659.jpg  
> с благодарностью за прекрасные коллажи
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними,  
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено

  
Не то чтобы Гарри грезил о ёлке... В конце концов, они с Северусом оба были не слишком хороши в том, что касается семейных праздников, да и в Большом зале в эти дни всё сверкало и искрилось, как в старые добрые времена. Так что уютная тишина их личных комнат была даже кстати, а уж если устроиться у камина с любимой кружкой, полной ароматного, свежесваренного глинтвейна, – то и вовсе не о чем больше мечтать.  
  
Помолчать вдвоём, любуясь игрой огня, постепенно придвигаясь всё ближе друг к другу... Чтобы в итоге, не выдержав, забраться на диван с ногами, получив в ответ незлобное, скорее, довольное фырканье, уткнуться носом в надёжное плечо, потихонечку сползая, вползая, втискиваясь под расслабленную тяжёлую руку – вот и всё, в чём профессор Поттер нуждался в Рождество. С того самого вечера, когда случайно уснул на этом же диване, убаюканный молчанием, разделённым на двоих, горячим пряным вином и треском поленьев в камине. Чтобы, проснувшись, остаться навсегда.  
  
Он повзрослел, завёл целый гардероб строгих, отлично сидящих по фигуре мантий, отрастил волосы, так, что, стянутые в низкий хвост они, наконец, перестали походить на воронье гнездо, и даже сменил оправу очков. Северус же не изменился вовсе – разве что стал говорить тише, оберегая повреждённое горло, да взгляд потеплел... ожил.  
  
  
На удивление они отлично ладили друг с другом, и поэтому Гарри совсем не взволновал тот факт, что с самого утра Северуса простыл и след. То есть, они, как всегда, проснулись рядом, не отказывая себе в сонных объятиях, предсказуемо, закончившихся совсем не сонными ласками, после чего собираться на завтрак пришлось немного второпях – тоже привычное дело.  
  
На каникулы в Хогвартсе традиционно оставалось не так уж много студентов, и так же традиционно в эти дни все обитатели замка перебирались за один стол. Чего только не было на этом столе! Гарри так увлёкся, что почти не заметил, как Северус покинул зал – только рассеяно улыбнулся в ответ на лёгкое прикосновение к руке...  
  
К обеду Северус не вышел, комнаты пустовали, и даже лаборатория оказалась пуста.  
  
  
По настоящему Гарри заволновался, когда короткий зимний день принялся клониться к закату. В голову, словно дождавшись своей очереди, одна за другой лезли страшные мысли.  
  
Свернувшись ознобным клубком в кресле, Гарри снова чувствовал себя беспомощным ребёнком. Он то и дело порывался отправить Северусу патронус. Останавливало лишь то, что тому это могло не понравиться – в самом деле, не стоило вести себя, словно мнительная ревнивая жена. Но сердце, традиционно находящееся не в ладу с умом, тревожно замирало: а вдруг что-то случилось, что-то очень плохое?  
  
  
Когда пламя в камине внезапно взметнулось вверх, окрашиваясь изумрудом, Гарри рванулся навстречу, путаясь в затёкших конечностях, и едва не растянулся прямо под ногами у вышагнувшего из камина Северуса.  
  
И так и застыл, раскрыв рот: Северус, одетый в джинсы, замотанный в разноцветный шарф, – такой знакомый и такой непривычный, – показался вдруг нестерпимо молодым. Глаза защипало от подступивших слёз: восторга, облегчения, щемящей нежности...  
  
И, словно этого было мало, вслед за нашедшимся Северусом из камина выплыла самая настоящая рождественская ёлка – колючая, разлапистая и невероятно пахнущая волшебством.  
  
  
Всё, что Гарри мог в этот момент, это ответить на родную улыбку. Правда, немного позже дал себе непреложный зарок – во что бы то ни стало добиться распространения магической мобильной телефонии.  
  
Потому что ёлки ёлками, а сердце всё-таки стоит беречь.  


  


* * *


End file.
